Lo hago por ti
by JoriStar
Summary: Nunca he sido buena para los resumenes asi que mejor lean XD


**Hello, aqui con una nueva historia, no es la gran cosa pero intentare escribir lo mejor que puedo y espero les guste. Se me hace mas dificil escribir desde del punto de vista de tori que el de jade lo cual es raro, ya que no creo que me paresca a ella asi que va a variar en todo los capitulos e intentare hacerlos mas largos. sin mas aqui esta.**

**Victorious no me pertenece de ser asi tendria mas de 100 seguidores en twitter XD.**

* * *

Mi novio Beck. Mi novio Beck. Mi novio Beck. Mi ex novio Beck… ahora novio de Vega ¿Qué? La verdad a mi no me sorprendió ya se veía que tori vega estaba enamorada de Beck Oliver. Hoy lo revelaron ante casi toda la escuela entrando tomados de la mano y lo confirmaron en el almuerzo, me lo dijo Cat. Yo no me senté en esa mesa. Cuando estaba en mi casillero vega intento hablar conmigo, yo simplemente la ignore como siempre.

Ahora mismo estoy en mi casa, en mi cama, no estoy llorando no tengo por que y Jade West no llora pero estoy estúpidamente triste, realmente no se porque me siento a si. Hace 8 meses que termine con Beck y ya no siento nada por el y es verdad desde que Tori Vega entro a Hollywood Arts casi todas nuestras conversaciones giraban en torno a ella y a nuestros amigos o mejor dicho sus amigos y en las ultimas semanas juntos todo eran peleas entre el y yo y no fue porque estaba celosa como lo creía el, no, claro que no, era por que ya no lo amaba ni el a mi y si, aun lo quiero pero solo como amigos, pero aun a si siento celos y no se porque.

* * *

Es de día y casi empiezan las clases, yo no quiero levantarme no quiero ir y ver como vega y Beck se besan en mis narices. Vega y Beck, aun me cuesta decirlo pero no les daré el gusto de que piensen que tengo celos o estoy por los suelos, no, iré y les demostrare que no me duele que estén juntos, que no siento celos por Beck y que no me importa su relación.

Tomo mi celular y veo tres mensajes de Cat, ella es la única que se preocupa por mí en estos momentos y ahora lo veo claro, vega solo se preocupaba y hacia cosas por mi solo para que nos lleváramos bien, poder salir con Beck y no sentirse culpable. Que inteligente.

-Que raro- Susurro. Tengo una llamada perdida quien además de Cat se preocuparía por mi, claro como no –vega –No entiendo como tiene las agallas para intentar hablar con migo.

Entro ala escuela sin importarme que todos me miran ¿Pero que tienen que ver? ¿No les ha quedado claro que Beck y yo ya no nos amamos? Idiotas. Voy directo a mi casillero. Me toca clase con Sikowitz bueno por lo menos su tonta clase me hará pensar en otra cosa.

-Hey, Jadey –Cat me saca de mis pensamientos. Genial. No estoy de humor para sus preguntas.

-Te he dicho que nos me llames a si, Cat.

-Lo siento, Jade -Pone una de sus caritas a las que no puedo resistirme- ¿Cómo estas?.

-¿A que te refieres? – Respondo mientras camino directo al salón, ella camina junto a mí. Aun faltan varios minutos para que empiece la clase pero quiero llegar antes de que se llene.

-Nada, olvídalo – Me dice un poco asustada. Ya se lo que iba a decirme solo quería que desistiera de preguntarme cosas que no quiero responder.

Entramos al salón. Cat delante de mí pero se detiene justo en la puerta y choco con ella.

-Cat, camina –Pero ¡Oh sorpresa!, Vega y Beck se encuentran en el salón, no se estaban besando pero estaban hablando muy entretenidamente. Paso directo a sentarme no por que ellos estén aquí me iré, veo como ellos nos voltean a ver y dejan de hablar. Beck le dice a Cat que salgan del salón, Cat no quiere pero Beck la agarra del brazo y salen dejándome sola con Vega. ¿Pero que se cree?

-Jade – Lo suponía. Me pongo de pie para irme pero ella me agarra del brazo-Tenemos que hablar, por favor.

-Que quieres, Vega –Tengo lo brazos cruzados y ella luce nerviosa.

-Yo….Quiero hablarte sobre Beck.

-No entiendo para que – No cambio mi actitud seria y ella parece desesperarse.

-Sabes bien sobre que.… Beck y yo... – No la dejo continuar y la interrumpo.

-A mi no me importa que tu salgas con Beck, yo ya no salgo con el si no te haz dado cuenta –Ella parece dolida ante mi comentario –A demás no entiendo porque te preocupas y me dices esto.

- Si me preocupo, por ti….

-No, a ti lo único que te preocupa es quedar bien con migo, Cat es la única que se preocupa por mi y mi verdadera amiga.

-¿La única que se preocupa por ti o la única que no te tiene miedo? –Me dice de repente. Yo solo voy a sentarme y puedo escuchar un pequeño 'Lo siento'. Toca la campana y todos empiezan a entrar incluidos Cat y Beck, ella se sienta junto a mí y después de unos minutos entra Sikowitz y empieza con su clase. No me puedo concentrar solo pienso en lo que dijo vega, de vez en cuando volteo a ver a Cat y me dirige pequeñas sonrisas. La clase termina y me levanto rápidamente caminando hacia la siguiente con Cat justo detrás de mi, si vega, cree lo que quieras.

* * *

**REVIEWSSSSSSSS**


End file.
